


Pillowed

by Shayvaalski



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Chubby John, F/F, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Trans Female Character, Trans Sherlock, Translock, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of "Like A Pillow" by ninja_at_221b for the 2016 Wits on Tap challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401074) by [miraculous_lovesquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare). 



**Pillowed**

 

Bodies ache for other bodies. There is

no such thing as perfect, no shape

that has not felt the nervous press

of hands against its hips, too narrow

or too wide. Listen: my body

 

knows yours. At night in the darkness you

sleep the sleep of the just and tired, sprawled

in our bed, hair a rough tousle against the sheets and your knees

curled up, back bent like a bow. I rest my head

against your back, my hand

tucked beneath your stomach and I breathe you in, safe

and seen. All your lines

 

are muscled smooth but this one, the soft

curve of belly in the dark. Our bodies

do not behave the way they should: but you took mine

as it was. Let me do the same for you.


End file.
